The development of wireless communication technology has enabled high speed and large volume data services in a mobile communication environment. However, a data service is provided by using limited times, a limited frequency, and limited hardware resources and thus may have a capacity limitation. Therefore, if the volume of traffic for a data service exceeds a range of a traffic volume acceptable in a system, problems including disconnection of the service may occur. In addition, if a user causes a relatively large volume of traffic, another user may feel deterioration in quality. Therefore, in order to maintain a stable and smooth state of a service, traffic control is required.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.